


Not Expected

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Bestiality, Bottom Dean Winchester, Incest, Multi, Omega Dean, Oral Sex, Slutty Dean Winchester, Threesome - M/M/M, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Dean reaches the right age, John delivers him to center so he can fight and prove he is an alpha... Oops?
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Karen Singer, Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Male Dog Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 204
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Not Expected

**Author's Note:**

> No age is given here. So, I do not want to heat about him being too young. If he's too young, you made him that way 
> 
> This is in no way meant for everyone. See a tag you don't like, skip.

He knew this day was coming. He knew what the outcome would be. He had trained both his boys to fight. It hadn't been necessary for his eldest, Sam. He had chuckled when the boy had popped his knot and used his fighting skills to train other boys and girls to fight.

Still, when Dean had presented as an Omega, there were no worries about if his son would be a bitch or not. He had fallen in love with Mary during her citizenship fight. The way she ruthlessly used her claws and legs to keep away the dog which she had been pitted against was a sensual viscous dance of dominance. He still got hard thinking about it.

So, when he had brought his boy in for testing he was ready to beat wedding and business offers for him. He had not been ready for this.

Dean did not fight Humphrey. No, he had licked his lips, remove his clothes, and presented his ass to the wolfhound. 

Humphrey was slightly confused at first. Sniffed the boy from head to ass, gave the spasming hole a few licks, then mounted his eager bitch. 

John's jaw dropped as he watched his son act like a slutty bitch in heat. He hadn't even given a token struggle. Hadn't even walked the cage parameters. No, it was like his son wanted to be bitched. The moaning and thrusting back, meeting Humphrey's powerful fucking like he couldn't get enough. That he actually craved the dogs cock fucking his ass.

The more he watched the pair, the more turned on he was. Glancing at the other adults he could tell that he wasn't the only Alpha having a good time watching the obvious omega beg the dog to fuck him harder and to knot his ass.

He whimpered and looked to his father. John sent an s.o.s. text to Sammy to haul his ass to the testing center. He failed to warn him that this was not what he thought. It seemed his fellow alphas had a similar train of thought.

Several new men arrived, some with larger dogs. Dean whimpered when Humphrey finally tied them. Everyone noticed that the bitch was eyeing the new digs and kicking his lips.

John could not tell you how many offers he had for his bitch son, but none seemed to have his son's best interest in mind. When Sam showed up with Bobby, well, the man had an offer he couldn't refuse.

Bobby had a kennel in need of a bitch. The kennel was safely hidden in the back of his junk yard. It had half an acre for him and the dog's to run around in. It also had a nice building with hearing and air when the weather did not permit outside play.

Both John and Sammy could visit for company or play. Outside of those three alphas and the dogs Dean would never be shared nor miss a meal and if he got knocked up. Well, he could still be as slutty as he wanted to be. 

He and Karen had always wanted children and would happily adopt and raise any children he had. His wife was unable to carry children. So, this would be a prefect solution. No need to burden the slut with rearing a child. Especially since he seemed more interested in his canine lovers.

They would of course pay for anything that he ever needed or wanted, including medical.

Both father and son looked at the bitch and nodded. Bobby was a family friend and his wife was lovely. It had been the best offer. Once Humphrey was finished and they finally caught the bitch, they informed the Omega of what was going in. They tied his arms behind his back and loaded everything into the Impala. Sam settled his brother on his aching erection in the passenger's seat and made him bounce as they followed Bobby to his kennel.

Dean bounced on his big brother's cock fast and hard trying to get him to knot him. His father and brother had informed him that good Omega's never touched their tiny cocklet and came from being knotted. 

A half an hour into the ride and Sammy had finally knotted him and caused the bitch to experience his first orgasm. Instead of releasing his arms and allowing him to catch his breath, John waited until they stopped at a light, opened his pants, pulled out his aching erection, and made the bitch lean over to put his mouth to good use.

He sucked his father's cock hard as his brother guided his head and pinched his nipples. Honestly, he was too blissed out to complain when the cock he was enjoying suddenly erupted in his mouth. He swallowed all he could and used his tongue to lap up anything that spilled.

Sam's knot deflated just as they arrived at the kennel. Dean dutifully cleaned his brother up before going to meet his new studs. Inside the plush kennel he met five beautiful Mastiff Alpha's named Castiel, Benny, Lucifer, Michael, and Gabriel.

They all looked anxious to meet their bitch and he was certainly looking forward to his future as their omega, their bitch. The thought of the upcoming restless days and nights. He wants his beautiful alphas knotting his needy boy pussy and then he could clean up their got long cocks made him drool.

Bobby untied his arms and pushed him to the ground where Castiel wasted no time in fucking, he meant welcoming the needy bitch. Dean moaned and thrust back on the large cock. He ignored the human men and dedicated his attention to wonderful dick stuffing him full.

"I think that this is the perfect place for him," John mused as the white mastiff fucked his boy and the black one rolled over exposing his cock for the omega to suck.

"I think so too. You boy's feel free to pop in whenever you're in the area. Until then. Let's let them get acquainted. My wife, Karen makes a mean pot roast, if you're hungry."

They all smiled at the happy bitch being bred by Castiel before going to enjoy dinner. Finally, they all had something that they could look forward to, besides killing monsters.

-fin-


End file.
